Days Go By
by davis-baker
Summary: Brooke and Julian experience the ups and downs of parenthood through the years. Brulian, Davis&Jude one shot!


**A/N – This is without a doubt the longest thing I've written in one sitting. But I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span>Days Go By<span>

They are _finally_ home.

After nearly three whole months of fighting and struggling to beat the odds, Davis and Jude Baker are finally nestled safely in their cribs of their articulately designed nursery.

Brooke and Julian are so very grateful for these _true miracles_ they have been given.

Doctors doubted seeing this day. They were born two months premature, both weighing in _under_ two pounds. And with Brooke's fall, who was to say that further damages wouldn't be detected. The first month would in fact be the most critical.

Brooke couldn't help but blame herself. It was _all_ her fault. It was just so _stupid_ of her. To stand on a step stool, trying to balance a large bag of flour – in _heels_ nonetheless, was possibly the _dumbest _mistake she'd made in all her life.

Of course Julian would disagree with her. No, it wasn't her fault. He didn't blame her. It was just their time to come, he'd insist. They would be fighters and pull through, he was sure of it.

And when the first month passed by and her babies were making progress, gaining weight and strength, some of her husband's optimism and faith began rubbing off on her. Things were looking up.

The next two months were spent with hundreds of trips to the NICU to visit their baby boys. It was a rainy Tuesday morning when they received the news. They would be able to take their babies home _tomorrow_. And nothing had ever sounded better than those words.

They would be bringing their family home _finally_.

"Hey, you."

Brooke looks up from her sons' cribs to face her smiling husband. He's got this grin on her face that she prays her little boys will grow up having. It melts her heart each and every time.

"Hi." She whispers quietly and walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. She breathes in his scent and feels safe and content.

Julian grips on to her and leaves a kiss on the crown of her head, returning his gaze to his children sleeping soundly. He's never felt this _lucky_ before in his _entire life_.

"Can you _believe_ it?" Brooke whispers dreamily. "We have _two sons_." She shakes her head, mesmerized by the wonderfully _enchanting_ thought.

When she was younger, she was never truly able to trust boys. They always _hurt _her. Whether it was her father never taking the time to show her love, or past ex-boyfriends who'd take advantage of her, they'd always do something that would eventually leave her scarred. She'd put all her trust in these men, and in return, they'd only treat her with disrespect.

So all her effort was put into her work. _Clothes Over Bro's_. Work over love.

But then Julian came, and he was the first one to _really_ understand her. He didn't just want her for the _physical_ aspects of a relationship. He wanted her _emotionally_ too.

He was the kind of guy she'd been waiting for.

Now, she finds it kind of ironic. The once Clothes Over Bro's designer now has three "bros" – so to speak – each owning a piece of her heart.

Her husband and her two new baby boys. Three boys, whom she is completely, head over heels in love with.

-x-x-x-

_Where is Julian_?

That is all Brooke can ask herself as she heads in to the fourth hour of her two 7-month-olds screaming and crying at the top of their lungs.

While she is at home, changing dirty diapers, prepping bottles, and making sure the twins – who'd just recently taken up crawling – don't make any messes around the house, Julian is off _gallivanting_, as Brooke liked to put it, searching for new locations for his latest movie.

And Brooke absolutely hates it.

She had tried putting the boys down for a nap nearly two hours ago, but it hadn't turned out so well. They're both growing in their first teeth, so neither would cooperate enough to fall asleep. Not only has this been a recurring problem at naptime for the past week, but also at nighttime too. On the off chance when one falls asleep, the other twin's crying will soon wake the other up and it just become a cycle.

A _long_, _tiring_ cycle.

She's currently bouncing Davis on her hip tying to get his wailing to stop as he chews on a teething ring.

Jude, for the time being, has stopped crying and has instead decided he wants to crawl all over the house – including the _staircase_.

Brooke catches this right as he's trying to pick himself up onto the first step.

"Oh, no." She mutters and makes a swift movement from the couch to the staircase, all while still carrying Davis. She knows if she doesn't stop this now, he'll definitely windup hurt, in tears. And she's had _enough_ crying for today.

"No, no, no! Jude, you can't climb the stairs yet, buddy." She bends down to scoop him up with her free arm, and already he begins to get fussy and starts whimpering.

To top that off, as Brooke stands back off, Davis looses grip on his teething ring and it falls, starting his loud wails once more.

Now, she's standing with two screaming babies in her arms, all by herself, and she can feel her migraine begin to get even _worse_.

She's about to _lose_ it.

Taking a deep breath, she walks over to the playpen that Julian had set up a few months prior and delicately places them inside. She reaches towards the coffee table and grabs the other teething ring to hand to Jude. Gently putting in a few toys to keep the twins occupied, she then takes off to grab her phone, ready to call the _only_ other person who can make this right.

He picks up within one ring, and she can barely make out his greeting from the screaming of their kids.

"Is everything okay, Brooke?" Julian asks, because he knows it is so unlike her to call while he is at work.

Brooke feels slightly guilty for calling and disturbing him since it's his first time going back in for a while. But she really had no other choice. "_No_." She answers slowly. "No, not really." She feels tears form from behind her eyes and she knows it's only a matter of time before there will be _three_ crying Baker's in the house. "I…um…" And she feels completely childish and like a _failure_ that she actually has to ask him to come home. "I'm having a really hard time with the boys right now and I need you home. I'm sorr-."

But before she can even finish, he rushes in with a quick "I'm on my way."

Julian arrives home within ten minutes of the call. The crying is still in full swing when he walks through the door, and when he sees Brooke crying as well his heart just completely _breaks_.

It takes about another hour or so for them to both get the twins calm, and by now they've worn themselves out so they don't put up a fuss when they're put down for a nap. This is a _rare_ occasion.

"I'm sorry you had to leave work." The boys have finally fallen asleep and the two adults must savor every second of peace and quiet they get.

"Hey, it's okay, baby." Julian sees how upset she is and wraps an arm around her shoulders. He knows it's been tough lately and it's really been wearing them down. They know, though, that it is just a phase and will eventually pass over. "Right here," he holds her closer to his body. "With my family is the _only_ place I want to be."

-x-x-x-

"Julian…" Brooke nudges her husband's shoulder and watches as he groans and rolls over. "Julian, it's almost twelve in the afternoon…"

He moans once more and struggles to sit up. He sniffles and then lets out a sneeze.

"You're really not feeling well, huh?" Brooke sighs and presses the back of her hand to his forehead.

Julian swallows and shakes his head. Sore throat, too. _Great_.

He reaches over to the nightstand to grab a tissue and blows his nose, allowing Brooke to make a disgusted, yet amused face.

"Sorry." He mutters through his congestion.

Brooke lets out a small laugh and pats his leg through the comforter and blanket he's completely covered himself with.

"It's okay, baby. You're sick." She gives him a pout. "But I've got to go check on our monsters to make sure they haven't gotten into anything they shouldn't have. I left them in the kitchen."

At this revelation Julian raises his eyebrow. Leaving their adventurous, enthusiastic, plain _crazy_ two-year-olds in the kitchen, unsupervised isn't the best idea.

Noting his look, Brooke chuckles. "Yeah, exactly." She gets off the bed. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit!"

She walks out of their bedroom and into the kitchen, relieved to see her sons sitting in their booster seats at the kitchen table where she left them. They'd just been switched from highchairs to the booster seats, so Brooke was a bit apprehensive even leaving them for a second.

"Mommy's back." She announces to the young boys.

"Daddy?" Davis asks in curiosity, searching the room for his father. His face falls when he can't see him.

"Daddy's not feeling well right now, Davey." She answers her son.

"Daddy sick?" Jude asks, a small frown forming on his lips.

"Yeah, but he'll feel better real soon, boys." She assures the toddlers.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she remembers just how early it is. The plan was for Julian to take the boys to the park today, but obviously that _wouldn't_ be happening now. The thought of keeping the two energetic boys in the house _all_ day was enough to drive her insane. There was no way she would be able to keep them entertained cooped up in the house all day. Since they turned two, Brooke noticed the twins were all about exploring. They liked an adventure, and they knew that was not to be had in the house.

Suddenly, she is struck with an idea.

"Hey, boys." She grabs their attention. "How about we make something for daddy to eat so he can feel better sooner?"

Both their eyes light up.

"Cooking!" One of them shouts out. They love to pretend to cook with their mom.

"Kitchen!" The other calls.

Brooke smiles at them before going to take them out of their seats. "Yep, that's right." She places them each down on the floor. "You guys are going to play with your kitchen."

She watches as they race over to their play kitchen that she and Julian bought last month. She knew it would be a good idea.

She noticed that the boys showed such a fascination when Brooke or Julian was in the kitchen making a meal. Clearly at their age, they can't really help, so they decided to buy a play one for the boys to use and keep them occupied while real cooking is actually going on.

As the boys play with their fake pots and pans, Brooke puts a pot of water on the stove. She's going to attempt to make Julian soup, though she usually leaves the cooking to Julian. But the soup is from a can, how hard can it be?

After she pours the soup in and waits for it to heat up, she walks over to her sons and kneels beside them.

"Are you guys being mommy's helpers and cooking for daddy?"

Davis and Jude nod their heads without answering, pretending to be fully concentrated on their "meals." Brooke finds it too _adorable_.

"Oh yeah? What are you making?"

"Cake!" Jude exclaims, smiling up at his mother. He then sticks out a pan filled with his imaginary cake.

"_Wow_! That looks yummy, Jude. And how about you, Davis? What are you making for daddy?"

Davis looks up from stirring his imaginary pot of food. "Paskettis!" He states proudly, as Brooke laughs at his cute pronunciation of _spaghetti_.

"That's awesome, buddy." She smiles. "Daddy is lucky to have such big boys."

The twins nod happily and go back to their work before Davis tugs on Brooke's hand a few minutes later.

"What's up, babe?"

He points behind her, back towards the _real_ stove. "_Bubbles_." He tells her, as he brother turns to look as well.

"_A lot_ of bubbles." Jude adds.

She cautiously turns back around, afraid of what her sons may be referring to.

"Oh no!" She quickly gets up.

Julian's soup.

* * *

><p>Luckily, the damage hadn't been <em>too<em> much. Just some splattered soup over the stove top. She managed to save most of it, thanks to her boys.

After cleaning up and getting a bowl ready, she heads to the bedroom, ready to bring her husband the soup.

"We come too." Davis says, as he and his brother hold their "food."

Brooke really doesn't want her toddlers being exposed to the cold Julian has, but with the pouts on their faces, she really _can't_ say no. It'll just be for two minutes.

"Okay, come on."

They break out into smiles and skip over to their mom, going in the room first.

"Daddy!" They cheer, and Julian props some pillows up and leans against the headboard of the bed.

"Hey, guys." He sniffles a bit, but offers a smile.

"They wanted to make you food so you'll get better." Brooke informs and smiles warmly. "Jude made you some cake and Davey made spaghetti."

"_Paskettis_!" Davis "corrects," as both his parents laugh.

"Eat it, daddy." Jude hands him his plate of "cake," and Davis follows with his _pasketti_.

There's obviously nothing on the plate, but he can't disappoint his boys. So, he takes the play forks they have sitting on the plates and takes a fake bite off of each of the plates.

"Delicious, boys. Thank you." He tells them.

After that, the boys try to explain what nearly happened with their mother's soup, and Julian isn't the least bit surprised.

Brooke then decides that he needs to get his rest and she and the boys leave him to it.

"Love you daddy!"

"Feel betters, daddy!"

-x-x-x-

"You do _not_ hit your brother! Do you understand me?"

This was not how the day was supposed to go. It was late Saturday afternoon in the middle of the summer, and instead of having a nice day out at the beach, the family of four was at home doing _a lot _of screaming and yelling.

"But he started it!" Four and a half year old Jude whines and glares at his twin brother. "Davey pushed me!"

"I don't want to hear it." Brooke silences him. Lately, it seems all the brothers have been doing is fighting. And Brooke is quite frankly getting _sick of it_. "It _never _stops."

Julian's sitting on the coach reading a new script while all this goes on. He remains quiet, not really wanting to get involved.

"Well it's not _my_ fault!" Jude yells, and this just about sends Brooke over the edge.

"You do not raise your voice at your mother! Go to your room…_now_! And _no_ tv!"

From his corner, Davis giggles quietly, causing Brooke to turn around.

"Hey, _watch it_. Otherwise the same goes for you."

Davis's smile fades. His mother means _business_.

"It's not fair…" Jude mumbles, standing up from his seat. His lips tremble as tears threaten to fall, but instead he lets his anger take over. "Davis _never_ gets in trouble, mommy! It's always _me!_" He shouts and stomps down towards his room. But before going in, he turns around and stares angrily at Brooke. "_I hate you_, mommy!" He walks in and slams the door.

Brooke suddenly goes pale and cold as she lets her son's words sink in.

_I hate you_...

"…Mommy…?" Davis begins carefully.

"Davey, go to mommy and daddy's room, okay?"

Davis knows not to say anything and quickly gets up and runs to his parents' bedroom.

Once he is gone, Julian sighs and walks over to Brooke in the kitchen.

She looks completely _broken. _

"Brooke…"

"Jude…he…he _hates_ me." She mumbles and tries to wipe her eyes with the backs of her hands. "My son _hates_ me." She says the word like it's incomprehensible.

"No, no." Julian tries to reassure. "He doesn't hate you. He _didn't_ mean it. He's only four years old."

"Well he _said_ it." She states and then narrows her eyes at him. "Why am _I _always the one disciplining them!" She questionably exclaims.

Julian is quickly taken aback. "So now this is _my_ fault?"

"Well you _never_ punish them. You're care-free daddy who lets them do _whatever_ they want. 'Hey, you guys want to fight and kill yourselves? _Why not?_'"

"Okay, let's not _overreact_ here, Brooke."

"Oh, I'm not." She shakes her head fiercely. "You _damn well_ saw Jude hitting him before. But did you do anything? _Of course not_. 'Cause that's mommy's job. Mommy is the bad cop here. Mommy is who everybody _hates_."

Julian rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to pick a fight with his wife, but she seems to be doing that for him.

So, before he really gets in trouble, he just throws up his hands and walks away from, right towards their bedroom to join Davis.

As he closes the door behind him, Brooke groans in frustration and heads upstairs to do the load of laundry that has to be done.

Looks like they aren't going to the beach today.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, as she's sitting alone in the living room, she hears the boys' door creak open and out walks Jude. He walks slowly towards his mom and wipes his tear stricken, red eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry, mommy." He says sadly, climbing up into her lap. "I don't hate you. I _love_ you." He tells her, hugging her body and kissing her cheek.

Brooke smiles slightly at this and lets out a jagged breath. "Thank you, baby. But you made mommy really _sad_ before. When I give you a punishment, it's because I _care_ and I want you to see the difference between right and wrong, _okay_?"

Jude nods and closes his eyes, snuggling into his mom.

Brooke wraps her arms around his small body and rocks him gently.

Now that that was out of the way, she'd have to apologize to Julian. She knew she overreacted. She was just very sad and angry at that point in time.

But he would understand. He _always_ does. And that's why she loves him.

-x-x-x-

The twins, five years old, started kindergarten today. Brooke had been a nervous wreck sending them off, Julian too.

They're no longer _babies_.

When Brooke goes to pick them up from school, she meets all the other parents and then grins when the class gets dismissed.

She waves to her two boys and they run over to her, with their big boy backpacks and lunchboxes, and hug her.

"Hi!" She's excited to hear all about their first day in school. She smothers them with kisses, but they each pull away.

"Mommy, we're not babies anymore!" Davis protests his mother's kisses.

"We're in kindergarten!" Jude adds in.

Brooke just laughs and grabs each of their hands and leads them to the car. "When we get home, you have to tell me and daddy all about your day!"

* * *

><p>"Julian!" She calls into the house, assuming he is upstairs working on something. "Our big boys are home from their first day of kindergarten!"<p>

As she assumed, Julian walks down the stairs with a smile to greet his family. First, he kisses his wife, then goes to hug his boys.

"Hey, guys. How was kindergarten?"

Jude is the first one to speak up. "It was so _fun_!" He exclaims. "I made so many friends, too!" And Brooke and Julian are especially delighted to hear this. The youngest twin continues to babble on about the day's happening but Davis just stays silent.

"Davey, what about you?" Julian asks. "How was your day?"

Davis is usually willing to share everything he experiences, so Brooke and Julian are slightly confused. Was something _wrong_?

"It was _okay_…" He remarks, placing his bags down on the side of the staircase before retreating to his room.

Jude just shrugs and follows his brother's suite, setting his bags down on the floor. He then goes in to the kitchen and sits by the island, waiting for one of his parents to come in and make him a snack.

"That was _weird_." Julian says to Brooke, who nods, but goes in to the kitchen to help Jude.

* * *

><p>"Can I come in?" Julian knocks softly on the wooden door to his sons' room.<p>

"I guess." He hears a quiet mumble.

"You _guess_?" Julian playfully asks, letting out a small laugh. "You _love_ when daddy comes in to talk to you." He rounds the corner to find Davis lying on his stomach in bed. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Nothin.'" He shrugs and flips over to face his dad.

"Now I _know_ this isn't nothing, Davis Baker. Come on. You know you can talk to me about anything."

The five-year-old sighs and opens his mouth to speak. "Daddy, Jude has _so_ many friends already. Everyone likes him because he's so loud and…_crazy_."

Julian lets out at a laugh at Davis's description of his brother.

"I'm sure you've got a lot of friends too, though." He assures, but Davis just makes a face. "Right?" He adds.

"Not as many as Jude, daddy."

Julian sighs. The twins are always getting jealous of each other. But usually it's about toys…now it's about _friends. _

"Well, it's only the first day. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends." He tells him, but Davis only frowns.

"How 'bout this?" Julian makes Davis sit up in bed before continuing. "Tomorrow, I want you to go to school and ask Jude and his new friends if you can play with them. And then when they say yes, you'll see how much fun kindergarten is and then you'll have all those new friends too."

"Daddy, I don't know…"

"Hey, just _try_ it, okay? I'm sure you'll have fun." Julian insists.

He hates seeing his son like this, because he felt that way too. He grew up not having many friends, and he would hate it if the same thing happened to his son. He wouldn't let it happen.

* * *

><p>The next day when the twins come home from school, something is <em>different<em>. Not only is Jude going on about what happened today, but so is _Davis_.

Brooke nods at Julian, knowing his talk with their son must have done something effective.

Later, after dinner, Julian calls Davis over to ask how it went.

"You were _right_, daddy!" Davis smiles proudly at his father and throws his arms around him.

-x-x-x-

When the boys are seven, Peyton and Lucas come to visit.

By now, Sawyer is already ten years old, and there have been two new additions added to their family; Five year old Keith and three month old Anna.

Brooke and Peyton surely _aren't_ as close as they used to be, but they still consider themselves family.

"Oh, Peyton…" Brooke gushes over the tiny baby. "She is _so_ precious."

It feels like forever since she and Julian have had a baby in the house.

It's been seven _long_ years.

* * *

><p>It's a week after the Scott's have left to go back home when the twins slide into the kitchen one morning as their parents cook breakfast, ready to start their new mission.<p>

"Morning!" Davis smiles.

"Good morning, boys." Brooke leans against the counter as Julian cooks.

"Mommy, we were thinking…" Jude begins.

"Oh, uh." Julian remarks. "This _can't_ be good."

Despite their father's comment, Davis continues. "We really liked having baby Anna here last week. And me and Jude were thinkin'…and we want a little brother or sister just like Sawyer and Keith have." The twins smile brightly at their plan. How could their parents say _no_ to their smiles?

Julian looks hesitantly towards Brooke who now looks washed out.

She's been thinking about it _too_. So has Julian.

"_Oh_." It comes out as almost a whisper. "I…um…" And she doesn't know what to say. "_Excuse me_." She quickly rushes out of the kitchen and into her room.

"_What'd we do_?" The boys look lost.

Julian just shakes his head and rushes after his wife. When he enters their room, he finds her in a mess of tears in the middle of their bed, sobbing.

"Oh, baby…" He quickly sits beside her and wraps her in a hug. "They _don't_ _know_ any better…"

"I know." She cries, and it breaks his heart. "It's just…" She hiccups. "I _want_ a baby too…but we…we _can't_."

Was it so wrong to want another baby? After they've been given two _wonderful_, _healthy_ boys already?

And he doesn't know what to say to fix it. They've had this discussion _before_. It's never anything _new_.

"It'll be okay."

-x-x-x-

"I call the window seat!" Jude exclaims pushing in front of his brother.

"But I wanted the window seat." Davis pouts.

"You boys can _both_ have a window seat." Julian cuts in before the fighting gets any worse. "One of you is going to sit in a row with your mom and the other with me."

"_Sweet_! I call dad!" Once again, Jude is the first to call dibs.

Davis just shakes his head. He was going to pick his mom anyway.

The boys are ten and a half and they're flying out to Los Angeles for the premiere of Julian's latest film. Usually Julian goes by himself, but the boys were tired of having to say goodbye to their dad for a few weeks at a time and they thought it'd be call to see an actual premiere. Brooke was hesitant about it at first, but the boys were on Spring recess anyway so they might as well make a vacation out of it.

"Mom! Tell Davis to stop pinching me!"

Boy was this going to be a _long_ flight.

* * *

><p>They've been in L.A. for a few days and the premiere is tonight. So far, they've taken the boys to a lot of places to sightsee. They've walked the Hollywood Walk of Fame, did some shopping – mostly for <em>Brooke<em> – on Melrose, and even took a drive to San Diego to visit the zoo.

Today, hours before the premiere, they're on the beach, just soaking up the sun and playing in the water.

"Come on, mom!" Davis calls out from the water. Brooke is sitting, lounging on a chair, working on her tan. "Come in the water."

"In a little bit, baby." She answers. "I like watching you and your brother." She adds.

Julian's teaching them how to use their new boogie boards they picked up from the local beach shop up the road.

"This is so much fun!" Brooke hears Jude tell Julian as she smiles. She _loves_ watching all _three_ of her boys enjoy themselves.

Even Julian looks just _so happy_ – and Brooke knows this is because he is finally home, back in L.A. He feels in his element.

The waves are pretty big and many times it takes down the twins. But within seconds, they come back up, ready to try again.

An hour later, they come back ashore and walk up towards Brooke, dripping with the sea water.

"You missed out on a good time, mom."

"Yeah, and next time, dad says he may even teach us to _surf_! How _cool_ would _that_ be?"

* * *

><p>The family enjoys the rest of their time in California. Julian's premiere goes great and his whole family is so <em>proud <em>of him.

Brooke and the boys meet up with him after the viewing and Brooke proudly latches on to his arm.

"Great job, baby." She whispers in his ear.

"Dad, that was so cool! When I grow up, I want to make movies _just like you_!"

"Me too!"

And it's really all Julian can hope for in life. Having his two sons look up to him, _aspire_ to be him, feel _inspired_ by him. It gives him the _greatest_ feeling in the world.

-x-x-x-

"I didn't mean to, mom." Twelve year old Davis sighs angrily as he and his brother enter their house with their mother.

"You didn't mean to _cheat_ on a test?" Brooke asks, clearly outraged. Sure, she had been guilty of it, but it is so unlike her children to cheat.

They went through all of elementary school with no problem, and now, in the seventh grade, she receives the news that her precious little boys have cheated on an exam in class.

"Mom, it wasn't his fault." Jude tries to quickly interrupt. "I shouldn't have given him the answers."

"No, it is _not_ your fault, _Jude_. Your brother should _know_ better than to cheat. Just _wait_ 'til your father hears about this."

Brooke had been called in the middle of the day and was informed that during a math test, Davis was caught cheating off of Jude. The teacher decided that both of their tests were invalid, and they would have to both take retakes.

"You're lucky your teacher is letting you retake it." Brooke comments before sending them off to their room.

* * *

><p>"Well did you ask why he did it? Maybe there was a reason…"<p>

"A _reason_? Julian, the only reason our son would have for cheating on a test is that he didn't study last night like we told him to do! Why are you even defending him?"

"Brooke, I'm not defending him…But maybe we should let him explain. I don't know, it's just an idea…"

Brooke sighs, knowing her husband is right. He always is when it comes to these things.

"Fine." She mutters, and she can spot a hint of a smile on his face. He knows she hates yelling at their children, but he knows she only does it because she cares.

Julian quickly calls Davis into the living room _without_ Jude.

"I'm sorry." He stands before them, hands in his pockets. They both know he is _embarrassed_.

"We just want to know _why_ you did it, Davey." Julian says calmly. He _doesn't_ want _any_ fighting.

Davis sighs and slides his feet back and forth on the wooden floor. "'Cause I'm dumb at math." He shrugs with sadness in his voice. He looks to his father. "You were good at math. And Jude is good at math. And I'm…_not_."

"Well, you just have to study more and work harder, babe." Brooke lightly suggests.

"But I _do_." He argues back, but not in a rude way. "And I mix my numbers up and I mix my operations up, and then when it comes time for a test it's just a _mess_…And I'm sorry I disappointed you guys."

Julian and Brooke look up to their son as he explains his problem. Maybe there _is _an actual underlying problem.

* * *

><p>In the coming weeks, much to Davis's horror and dismay, Brooke and Julian take him to a specialist to see if it is a learning problem.<p>

Davis wants to cry when he hears such a big word come out of the specialist's mouth.

_Dyscalculia_.

It's a math disability that brings about a difficulty in learning and comprehending math arithmetic.

They know it will be no easy feat to tackle.

They hire a tutor to come three times a week to work one-on-one with Davis. Julian even helps in his spare time.

They had been worried that Jude would make fun of his brother's condition, but he was actually really understanding and comforting.

"Hey, dad." After school one day, Davis greets Julian in the kitchen.

"Hey, buddy. What's up?"

Davis smiles proudly, a smile that even has Julian grinning. He knows he's about to get good news.

"I got an 80 on my math test…all by _myself_." He adds, and Julian has to chuckle at that part. No more cheating for _his_ sons.

He leans in to give his pre-teen a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Davey."

-x-x-x-

The boys are fifteen and already in their sophomore year at Tree Hill High. Brooke can't believe how _old_ her babies are now.

What's even more ironic is that both of her sons are star players on the Ravens basketball team. While Julian can't quite say he's _thrilled_ about it, he's glad his sons are doing what they love.

Brooke knows something is wrong when the two boys arrive home in silence and completely ignore each other.

"Hey, mom."

"Hi, mom."

They each say, one after another.

Davis goes in to the kitchen to get something to eat while Jude plops down on the couch, turning on the t.v.

Brooke looks up from sketch "Um, want to enlighten your mother on what is going on?"

"Ehh…" Jude replies, flicking through the channels. "Nah." He shakes his head. "Rather not."

"Jude…" She warns.

"Ask your other son." He simply says.

Brooke sighs at how childish her teenager is being and walks into the kitchen – only a few feet away – to ask her _other son_.

"Hey, Davey. So Jude told me to ask you what's going on…" She stifles a laugh. "Care to share?"

Davis closes the fridge after grabbing an apple and narrows his eyes. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

Brooke stands shocked and slightly offended. "I am your _mother_, of course I'd understand."

Davis just shakes his head. "Maybe later."

* * *

><p>"So, apparently, our sons are fighting about something." Brooke informs Julian as they sit on the couch much later that night over candles and wine. Julian had been away working on a movie and had only come home an hour or so ago, after the boys had already gone off to bed.<p>

Julian laughs. "Yeah, I know."

"_What_? How? You weren't even _home_…"

"It's called a _phone,_ baby." He jokes.

"So you know what it's about."

He nods with a smirk. "It's been going on for about a week."

Her eyes widen in surprise. _It has_?

"Well you have to tell me!" She playfully smacks his chest.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asks, but she still looks completely lost.

She shakes her head. "You gotta fill me in here, Julian."

"It's over a girl." Julian states simply, taking a sip from his glass. "A _cheerleader_ from what I hear…" He smirks.

"Oh god." She sighs as a laugh forms in the back of her throat. "Of course." She leans back so she's resting against Julian. "_Of course_."

-x-x-x-

"I am _so_ proud of you, boys." Brooke extends her arms so her two, tall, eighteen-year-olds can fit into a hug together. "And you both look _so_ handsome in your cap and gown!" She gushes, causing them both to blush.

"Thanks, mom. Way to play it cool." Jude says, but remains in his mother's hug.

Davis laughs at his brother's comment.

"Leave your mom alone." Julian says. "If there is any day for her to embarrass you guys, it's on your high school graduation."

Brooke smiles at Julian. "That's right." She tearfully laughs.

"Well, I hate to ruin this family moment we have going here…" Davis begins, taking off his cap and tucking it beneath his arm. "But me and Jude kind of have a party to get going to _so_…"

"Alright, alright. We can take the hint. Don't want to hang out with your parents on graduation night, we got it." Brooke shoos them away. "Go. Have fun. You boys deserve it."

"Be safe!" Julian calls after them as they dash off to their friends.

* * *

><p>"We did it. We raised two intelligent, <em>incredible<em> boys."

Brooke and Julian went home and their house already felt different. In two months from now, their boys would be off to _college_. That word was even scary for them.

"They're not boys anymore, Julian." Brooke tells him. "They're _men_." She sighs and shakes her head. "God that feels so _weird_ to say…My babies _aren't _babies"

Julian grins at his wife and leans in for a kiss. "We did good."

"We did." She agrees. "But it's going to be so _different_ next year. I mean, our house is going to be _empty_. I can't even remember it empty and _quiet_." She laughs. "What are we going to do with ourselves?"

Julian smirks at this and raises his eyebrows. "_Well_…" He begins, earning a laugh from Brooke as he leans over and places light kisses on her lips. "I could think of a _few_ things…"

"Oh yeah?" Brooke tempts him. "Like what?"

"Well…" He drags out the word once more. He kisses her lips passionately and then backs off abruptly. "We could…watch _Grease 2_?"

And this sends Brooke into a fit of giggles. He will _never_ change. And that's what she loves about him.

"Sounds like a plan, husband." She leans back into his embrace and closes her eyes with a smile.

_They have made it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I'd love to hear your opinion on this one shot so please leave a review! It'd mean a lot! :)**

**-Melissa**


End file.
